


love will find a way

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bonding, Broken Seungcheol, Immortality, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Prince Junhui, Protectiveness, Royalty, Scent Marking, Scenting, Selective Muteness, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, True Mates, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Junhui, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Wonwoo, Werewolves, past mpreg (not jun)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: wherein the universe has decided vampire prince junhui and a werewolf are meant to be together





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from "love will find a way" from lion king 2 bc i got the idea of this fic by rewatching one of my fave movies as a kid

Junhui was always kept locked up in the palace.

 

His mother would swoop him up into her arms the moment she saw him and keep him there until her duties made her pass him off to a nanny that would follow every step that he took until his mother was free again. She would happily steal him away from the nanny and keep him in her arms, her cheek pressed against his hair as she held him at her hip, bringing him everywhere she went until it was time for him to go to bed. 

 

Junhui had never really minded it. He loved his mother with all his heart, even when she pulled him away from the window and closed the curtains, blocking the view of the never-ending forests, the black mast of the snow-capped mountains, and inky night sky, telling him he had no need to think of the world outside their palace. 

 

Junhui was his mother's entire world for many years, so one would have thought he would be upset or jealous when his mother got remarried, but he wasn't. The palace staff remembered him being the one to set his mother up with the handsome noble that often visited them, and no one looked more pleased when they got married than the young Prince himself. 

 

When he was told he was going to have a younger sibling, he had been thrilled. He often pressed his head against his mother's stomach and talked to his future sibling like he expected for them to speak back to him. When one of the other children, the son of one of their Knights, Soonyoung, asked him if he was worried about the new baby taking away his mother's attention, he had given him the sweetest smile and exclaimed, 

 

“I want to give the baby all my attention too! So I can understand mama if she was the same.” 

 

On the night his brother was born, Junhui left the kingdom for the first time. His mother had brought him into the locked in courtyards of the palace on the few times that he had begged her until tears welled up in his eyes, but he had never really been to anywhere inside the kingdom besides the palace, let alone anywhere outside of its borders. 

 

When Junhui had complained to Minghao about this, Minghao had looked completely horrified at the thought of the Prince leaving the mere grounds of the palace and told him as much. 

 

“Here in the palace you have friends to play with, your family, your studies, and all the toys you could ever want,” Minghao had told him. “What's the point of you leaving, Junhui?” 

 

Minghao didn't understand the longing in his heart. 

 

His parents let him go out with them into the forest all the time. Come to think of it, all of the children in the palace or kingdom were allowed outside of the borders, all except for Junhui. 

 

It wasn't fair. 

 

No one was watching him. One of the nannies had put him to bed when his mother had gone into labor and he had been left to put himself to sleep as what seemed to be every servant rushed to his mother's bedside. Someone had left the purple curtains tied back, leaving the night sky to stare down at Junhui, the stars shining down on his skin, reflecting off his dark eyes, the moon calling out to him. 

 

The next thing he knew, he was wandering down the hallways, following the dark, decorative carpeting to one of the doors Junhui knew lead outside. It was where his mother always brought him to say goodbye to her and his stepfather whenever they left to have a meeting or a visit with another kingdom. When the door had opened, allowing them to pass through, Junhui had stared at the dirt path, the white roses that surrounded the castle, listened to the sounds of the horses and the chatter of the people working outside, all before the door was closed behind them and one of his nannies or tutors took him away. 

 

The door was left unguarded that night, the sounds of the maids collecting warm water from the kitchen, collecting more linens from the laundry room to bring upstairs, echoing down the hallway. Junhui had wondered where the usual guard could be, just as he heard one of the maids asking the normal guard for help to carry the supplies upstairs, her voice echoing throughout the floor. 

 

Junhui didn't give himself a moment to hesitate and had the door opened and closed behind him long before any guard or maid came around the corner. 

 

It seemed everyone was in a frenzy that night, all distracted by their Queen’s labor and the delivery of their new prince or princess. No one shouted out to Junhui as he ran away from the palace, even though he was half blinded by how unfamiliar and foreign everything seemed to him. All of this had been right outside of his door for so many years, just a few feet, he couldn't even imagine what could be in the village or in the forest. 

 

The village was quiet, and Junhui didn't know if that was normal or if it was odd. The squares and markets were empty, nothing but lights hung outside of doors and people chattering to one another in their homes, their muffled words becoming almost intelligible by the time the reached Junhui’s passing ears. But he listened closely, caught every word he could as he kept low and snuck passed windows. Everyone was speaking about the Queen’s labor, taking bets on whether they would get a princess or another prince. 

 

Junhui knew they must have all smelt him, roaming around, passing by their doors, but they didn't know who he was, wouldn't know who he was, because their beloved Prince had never been seen by any of them. They knew a young vampire was wandering around outside, but it wasn't out of the ordinary, so no one thought anything of it. 

 

Junhui’s chest bubbled with the slightest of fears when he reached the edge of the forest. He didn't know what, but something pulled him towards the dancing shadows, the hanging branches, the creepy noises, something strong that sent him stumbling forward into the trees, not letting him stand around and scare himself into not going inside when he finally had gotten a chance to explore. He didn't know what he would ever get a chance like this again, Junhui had to remind himself as a branch cracked underneath his foot and sent him whimpering and scurrying quicker into the forest’s center. 

 

Already miles within, Junhui heard the distant sound of a howl and all the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up.

 

_ Werewolves aren't real _ , Junhui told himself as he passed through the thicket of bushes in front of him.  _ It's just a normal wolf, Soonyoung just told me about them to scare me, they aren't real.  _

 

But he had a vivid memory of the tight-lipped look his mother had given him when he had asked her about werewolves, she had never said they weren't real, she had just told him to go along and play along with Chan and Minghao. 

 

_ They aren't real, they can't be. It’s just a story Soonyoung tells to scare us,  _ Junhui repeated to himself, remembering himself, Minghao and Chan all huddled underneath his blankets together, Soonyoung standing at the end of the bed and telling them about the werewolves that lived in the center of the forest, with their giant paws, sharp teeth, bodies that could move even faster than theirs, and their craving for young vampire flesh to fill their bellies. 

 

Junhui was so wrapped up in comforting himself, he missed the sinking of the earth, losing his footing and rolling down a steep hile. A surprised scream left his lips at the same time he body slammed into something or someone else, and the both of them kept rolling and falling until they landed in the leaf-littered bottom, the forest floor evening out once more. 

 

“Where did you come from?” The body trapped underneath Junhui demanded. Junhui got up and stumbled backward, eyes widening when he realized the figure was somewhere between man and wolf. It was then that he realized the voice had been barely human, more growling in the chest than actual words, and he watched as the fur melted away and a child which looked to be around his age appeared before him, standing up and dusting himself off. 

 

The child’s lips pulled back as if he was going to growl at him but then he stopped and stared at him, his dark as night eyes widening. 

 

“You-You’re-” Junhui shook his head, and instead of fear, suddenly he felt curious. “Are you a  _ werewolf?” _

 

The child looked him up and down and then sighed loudly,  _ “ _ Vampire.” 

 

“You’re a vampire?”

 

“No,  _ you’re _ a vampire.” 

 

“Yeah…” Junhui stared at him, thinking quickly. Did werewolf children hear tales about vampires the same way vampire children got told about werewolves? Should he say something to comfort him, to let him know he meant no harm? Was he afraid of Junhui like Junhui still was of him? 

 

“Do you want to play?” Junhui asked him. In his young mind, that was the best way for them to become friends and for any tension or discomfort between them to melt away. 

 

“Play?” The werewolf repeated. Junhui nodded and before he could start feeling bad for the werewolf pup, thinking he had never been taught how to play, the other child was continuing. “Sure, we can play. I’m Wonwoo.” 

 

“I’m Junhui.” Junhui said, giving him a sweet smile. 

 

The werewolf-Wonwoo-kept staring at him, as if he trying to read something on Junhui’s face, but he didn't know what was supposed to be there. He just kept his face blank and non-threatening, hoping that Wonwoo would find him a worthy playmate. 

 

Wonwoo tackled him to the ground, but before Junhui could fear that Wonwoo meant to hurt him, the werewolf laughed brightly and Junhui rolled them over so that he was on top, the two of them scratching and pulling the other's hair. Junhui had never played like this before, but he had seen the dogs of the guard and the kittens he kept playing like this with one another, so he figured it was how werewolf children played with one another, just like the wolves they could turn into. It wasn't like it was very odd to him either, as he had seen Minghao and Soonyoung play fight with one another on several occasions, though he was never allowed to join in and play with them when they were roughhousing. His mother and nannies told him he could get hurt, and when he had once tried it when his mother's back was turned, Chan had pulled on the back of his shirt and kept him from trying to join them. 

 

It was such fun playing with Wonwoo! Wonwoo let Junhui win several times, even though he was slightly bigger and definitely stronger, he allowed for Junhui to drop kick him into the dirt and run away, laughing like mad before Wonwoo chased him down and tackled him again, staring another playful fight.

 

Junhui didn't know how long they did that, it felt like days, it felt like forever, the two of them, strangers just a short while ago, playing and laughing together after such short introductions like they were the best of friends and had been so for years and years. They could have played together forever and Junhui would be happy.

 

But they didn't get forever, as soon as the innocent though crossed Junhui’s mind, someone picked him up by the back of his shirt and Wonwoo was swept away from him, an enormous creature grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and pulling him away. Junhui cried out and Wonwoo reached out for him, wrestling around in an attempt to free himself from the creatures grasp, 

 

“Mother, let me go!” Wonwoo cried and Junhui realized that the creature was a werewolf and that werewolf was his mother, who thought Junhui was a threat to her young pup.

 

No, Junhui wasn't the threat. It was with a shock that Junhui realized his stepfather was holding him protectively to him and that Soonyoung and Minghao’s fathers were on either side of him, their lips pulled back to show off their large fangs as they hissed in warning to the werewolf mother and, by comparison, her tiny cub. 

 

The enemies had a silent conversation with their eyes, one that ended with Wonwoo’s mother growling loudly at them before she turned around, bringing Wonwoo with her. 

 

Wonwoo crammed his neck to look back at Junhui, “Bye,” he whispered. 

 

Junhui raised one small hand and waved at him, “Bye,” he whispered back as the group who had come to find him turned away as well. 

 

Junhui cried for hours. When he was back in the palace, his poor mother who had just given birth to the new prince, held him and whispered words of comfort to him. Junhui cried so deeply for so long, but it wasn't because he had been frightened like she and everyone else thought. Junhui cried because it felt like he had been stabbed right through the chest because the moment they were separated and Wonwoo was out of his sight, it felt like he was going to die from the agony of his own broken heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

Junhui hardly remembered his night in the forest.  

 

Over a hundred years had passed and for many years, he had clung onto every single thing he could remember from that night, the smell and feel of the earth, the sensation of the pine needles against his cheeks, the dark eyes dancing with laughter as they played together. 

 

But time did what time does, and after a decade or two, Junhui forgot about it all together. Though there were sometimes when he laid to rest that his heart flickered and tightened in pain and he didn't know why. He asked his mother and she would walk him back to his room like he was a child and lay her hand over his heart, telling him not to worry about it and to go back to sleep, that the pain would go away by the morning.

 

She was right. He never felt the pain during the day. But when the night came and he forgot to close the curtains, when the moon shined down on him as he tried to sleep, his heart would ache so badly sometimes he cried until he passed out from exhaustion. The nurses told him that there was nothing they could do about it, and didn't explain more no matter how many times Junhui asked them to.

 

Besides the pain that sometimes kept him up at night, Junhui had grown up to be a beautiful prince that was beloved greatly by his people. When he reached the age of twenty, his mother allowed for him to leave the palace as long as his guards came with him, and he found that he liked visiting and speaking to his subjects, learning their names and stories and always giving them his ear on any problems any of them or their friends might have been facing.

 

 

His parents were proud of him. His mother hugged him like he was a child again and told him he would be a perfect King if anything was to happen to her that would make him have to step up and reign over the kingdom in her place. At the time, he had clutched at his mother's sleeves and told her to not say something like that, and she had just laughed and hugged him again, looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. He was still so innocent and gentle-hearted, and the Queen wanted to keep him that way for as long as he could, for she knew how dark and unfair and painful the world really could be.

 

 

Most of Junhui’s time was taken up by one type of studying or the other. Learning another language, another skill, another instrument. On many nights the palace servants worked slow and relaxed, hanging the laundry, sweeping the halls, and preparing and storing blood at their own pace as their Prince’s beautiful singing echoed down the halls, filling their ears and making their hearts light.

 

 

The ones who considered themselves the luckiest were Soonyoung, Minghao, and Chan who had earned their knighthood as soon as they matured and were appointed as the Prince’s guard. It was strange for Junhui at first, and it was still strange, having his close friends who he had grown up with being the ones who protected him. When he had mentioned it to Minghao, he had given the Prince a patient look and told him that it was what they were always meant for.

 

 

It made an unpleasant feeling boil in the pit of his stomach, but he never said anything about it.

 

 

Junhui’s 120th birthday was coming soon, and he was excited beyond belief. He didn't remember the time he had escaped into the forest, but never had the longing to go back inside of it left him. While it was an extremely old tradition, made only a year or two after the network of kingdoms had been established and there were even people that could be called royal, it was still a tradition, and Junhui had been looking forward to it for decades.

 

 

He would have his very first hunt.

 

 

More than being excited about hunting an animal, Junhui was excited about the freedom. Excited to feel the wind in his hair and to run as far and as fast as he wanted, all by himself. He was so excited for it that he didn't notice his mother's tense smile as she tried to convince him that it was a silly tradition that he definitely didn't have to go through with if he didn't want to. Junhui had simply jumped on his heels and told her it would be fine and that he was excited about it.

 

 

He missed the way his stepfather put his hand on her shoulder and whispered to her words of comfort, too busy with his brother leaning on him and telling him he wished he could go with him.

 

 

The night of his 120th birthday was warm and windy. His family and guard stayed with him until they were hanging at the edge of the forest, even though he had tried to assure them he would and that they didn't have to walk him. Just as he was about to enter, having said goodbye to his family for the night, Soonyoung called out toward to him, making him turn back towards him, eyes patient even though he felt anxious and just wanted to enter already.

 

 

“Remember to come back at dawn,” Soonyoung told him. “Chan, Minghao and I will be waiting for you here.”

 

 

“I know,” Junhui assured him, and then he turned back and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. 

 

…

 

Junhui wasn't as clueless as they thought he was. He knew that Soonyoung, Chan, and Minghao were following him.

 

 

Junhui hadn't been taught to fight like they had, but he knew how to run, how to hide, how to make sure no one found him when he didn't want to be found. A few miles into the forest, the three of them staying a mile or two behind him, Junhui stopped running. Before him, a stream was running freely, flooded from the rains from the night before. He reached up and untied the scarf wrapped around his neck, taking a moment to rub it against his neck, collecting plenty of his scent before he released it and let the harsh winds take it. As soon as he let it go, he ran through the water and down the hill coming up, keeping himself as downwind as possible while also moving as fast as he could to put plenty of room between them before they realized he had tricked them into going the wrong way. After a while, he knew they would return home and tell his mother they had lost track of him.

 

 

That had been the deal that Junhui had overheard.

 

 

_ Follow him for as long as you can. _

 

 

Junhui just wanted to be free. Just for a night,  he didn't want to be followed.

 

 

Junhui let his heart lead him where it may. The moon was full and shining beautifully overhead, just like it always seemed to. Like most children, Junhui had believed the moon followed him wherever he went. But unlike most children, Junhui had never stopped believing that.

 

 

It felt like the moon was always watching him like it was one giant eye that followed him after him wherever he went, while also trying to lead him somewhere. He couldn't see it, but he could feel the power of it in his heart, pulling him towards someplace and wanting him to stay there.

 

 

Junhui followed an invisible path, and somewhere along the way, he thought he remembered taking it once before. He was so concentrated on following the path exactly as the moon willed him to do, that he missed the ending of the earth, and feeling like he had done so before, he tumbled downwards, letting out a yelp of surprise and then a groan when he hit the shockingly smooth bottom.

 

 

Junhui was barely able to roll himself onto his back when he felt something watching him and a pair of glowing amber eyes appeared in the darkness of the thicket of bushes. Junhui wanted to scream, to cry out, maybe even call out for his guards even though they were miles away by now, but his own fear silenced him and he stayed pressed against the forest floor as if nailed down. He couldn't do anything but watch as the massive figure walked towards him, fur as black as the sky above them covering every inch of its body.

 

 

It was only when the wolf-like creature was a few feet from him that something in him snapped and he was up and running away from it. He could feel and hear it running after him, the sound of its enormous and powerful paws pounding against the dirt taunting Junhui as he seemed to completely forget he was a vampire with pretty powerful fangs of his own that he could put to use and instead simply ran for his life.

 

 

Junhui didn't doubt that the creature would be able to catch up with him and eventually take him down, but before he could even think of what he would do then, he ran into a wall of stones and went tumbling over them. Falling for the second time that night and his pride somewhat damaged, Junhui was quick to roll over and try to get up.

 

 

But the moment he turned over, he found the creature standing over him, its front paws on either side of his ribcage, amber eyes staring down at him, heavy pants leaving its enormous snout. Junhui scrambled back from it as fast as he could, whimpers leaving his mouth as he tried to get far away enough that he could get up and try to run away again. His head slammed up against a tree and realizing that he had nowhere else to run with the creature quickly cornering him in, he threw his hands up over his face and cowered away from it further into the dirt, bracing himself for the pain he knew that would come.

 

 

He should have listened to his mother and never have come in, he should have let Soonyoung, Minghao and Chan follow him, he should have just stayed close to home and hunt all he could until the sun came up and he would have to have gone home.

 

 

But the razor-sharp teeth never came, nor did the sharp claws. Instead, he heard a quiet whine and looked up to find the creature laying down next to him, its head nestled in its paws, those amber eyes staring up at him sadly, almost like a giant puppy. Another whine escaped its mouth when it noticed Junhui looking at it and Junhui slowly lowered his shaking arms.

 

 

“What do you want?” Junhui choked out.

 

 

Another whine and its face pressed even further down, eyes big and pleading, but Junhui didn't know what it wanted from him. Did the creature want him to serve himself up on a silver platter for it? He was already trapped and at its total mercy, how much easier could he make it from them?

 

 

Realizing that it wasn't moving anytime soon, Junhui pulled himself up so he was sitting up against the tree, knees curled up into his chest. Junhui thought about biting it and trying to run away, but its paws were covering the most sensitive parts of its neck and Junhui knew he wouldn't be able to fight it off if he attacked any other part of it. In a moment he would be flipped over and then he really would be torn apart in an instant. Possibly noticing that Junhui wasn't going to move, the creature shuffled closer to him until its muzzle was pressed up against his thigh, and then, after just a moment or two, it raised its head up so its entire head was in his lap.

 

 

Junhui didn't have to question the power that made him slowly raise his hand and hold the side of the creatures face. It was the same power that had made him wander into the woods, the same power that made him tumble down the steep hill, the same power that kept him from running when he first saw the creature come out from the thicket and walk towards him. It had the softest fur Junhui had ever touched, softer than any of the cats he had ever kept, softer than his bed sheets, softer than any of the scarfs his people so often loved to gift him.

 

 

The fur up against his palm started retracting, and Junui watched with blown wide eyes as they creature nuzzled into his side disappeared and contracted and turned into a tall man with black hair and eyes just as dark and just as sharp as the claws that could have torn him apart.

 

 

Junhui’s hand pressed up against the soft cheek of a werewolf, a werewolf that looked up at him with adoring eyes and whispered his name,

 

 

“Junhui,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they meet again~~
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i should mention that this fic doesnt place in any real world setting or country. Things in this world also exist in ours like the plants, animals, etc but its pretty much a fictional world that i just made up

Soonyoung, Minghao, and Chan waited anxiously at the border of the woods, despite the first rays of sunlight barely brushing against the horizon. Minghao paced back and forth between over a half mile of land, eyes snapping up and scanning the woods every time he heard a noise. Chan was tiptoeing closer and closer towards the woods every time Soonyoung glanced over at him. He was anxious about their Prince’s condition and wanted to go look for him himself, but that wouldn't be fair to Junhui, Soonyoung had to remind him. They told Junhui to be back by sunrise and he still had plenty of time, even more, if one considered how fast he could run. Soonyoung himself was sitting in the grass, ripping up weeds and tarring them up between his fingers to let loose some of his nervous energy. 

 

Ten minutes later, with half the sun peeking up over the mountain range, they heard a rustle in the woods. It was loud enough that it couldn't have been made by a single rabbit or other smaller animal that lingered around the less dense parts of the forest. Taking that into consideration, Minghao and Chan both rushed back to stand with Soonyoung, the three of them eyeing the tree line. It was likely Junhui, but it could also be anything or anyone else his size, or a large animal, so it was best to be on their guard. 

 

When Soonyoung saw a tuft of lilac hair in between the tree branches, he let out a sigh of relief. Of course, that relief immediately vanished when Junhui came into view and they saw that he was bloodied and bruised, tares in his clothing and walking with a slight limp. As they ran towards him, they saw that he wasn't carrying anything and thought he must have been attacked on his hunt and came back unsuccessful. 

 

But then they noticed the large animal he was pulling behind him, dark fur covering its entire body. 

 

… 

 

“Junhui,” The werewolf breathed against his thigh again, when Junhui hadn't said a word in response to the first near coo of his name. “Don't you remember me?”

 

Junhui’s eyes scanned the werewolf's face, eyes flickering from the dark hair to his nose and to his sharp jaw. “I…” Junhui said, finally meeting the werewolf's eyes. His head cocked to the side as a sudden feeling of recognition overcame him, though he didn't have any clear memories, the name fell from his lips as if he had said it a thousand times before. “Wonwoo?” 

 

Wonwoo, the werewolf cub he had befriended for just a few short hours, over a century ago. Of course, he was not suddenly bombarded with all his memories of that day, but he did remember his eyes, those eyes laughing up at him as they tumbled together through the leaves, those eyes turning gentle and letting him get up when Wonwoo won their play fight. He was the owner of those eyes, Junhui was sure of that, but he still felt frightened. 

 

Ever since that day, more horror stories of werewolves had been hammered into his brain, even when he got too old for fairy tales and scary stories told under the covers. Endless dangerous and deadly encounters with werewolves had been shoved by his throat by everyone around him, even some of his subjects telling him how dangerous they were. 

 

“They are almost as bad as the hunters,” A nobleman had once told Junhui after Junhui had played piano for the group of people who were meeting with his parents. 

 

“They sometimes eat their own children if there's too many of them,” The nobleman's wife had told him, nose turned up in the air. “What civilized being could do something like that?” 

 

Those memories, as well as a dozen or so others, whirled through Junhui’s mind and he scampered away from Wonwoo, letting out a demand of, “Stay away from me!” and using the tree to push himself up and going a few feet before his legs gave out from underneath him and he fell. Now in his human form, Wonwoo followed after him, catching him before he could reach the pine cone and leaf covered ground. 

 

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo assured him, even as Junhui struggled to get out of his arms. Wonwoo let him go but followed after him in case he fell again. “I’m not going to hurt you, I wouldn't ever-”

 

Junhui didn't understand what was happening to him. Every time he got more than a few feet away from Wonwoo, his legs would turn into jelly, his body would weaken and he would lose his sense of balance, making Wonwoo have to catch him so he wouldn't get hurt. He only felt better once Wonwoo had him cradled in his arms, but the effects came back as soon as Junhui pulled himself away from him and tried to flee again. 

 

“What's wrong with me?” Junhui asked Wonwoo, as the werewolf caught him for the seventh time. 

 

“She doesn't want you to run away,” Wonwoo explained to him patiently, letting Junhui go once again. 

 

“She?” Junhui asked, crawling on hands and knees. 

 

Wonwoo bent down and gathered him up before he could head straight for the thorn bushes ahead of him. Wonwoo held him tightly and made him look up towards the sky. 

 

“The moon,” Wonwoo told him, softly. The moon stood at its highest point in the sky, enormous and full, the pearly light shining down on them with an intensity Junhui had not experienced before. “She wants us to be together, we’ve been apart for too long.” 

 

“I don't...understand…” Junhui said. A part of Junhui was curious and wanted Wonwoo to explain to him, an even bigger part of him just wanted to stay put in Wonwoo’s arms, but all the terrible words and warnings he had received played in his mind and made him keep trying to get away. His cheek brushed against the thorn bush and he cried out, lowering his head to the ground as he cupped his cheek, tendrils of flood running down his skin were a thorn had dug into his flesh. 

 

“Let me see,” Wonwoo said gently, laying a hand on his back. “Junhui, you won't be able to leave,” He said the words gently, sounding more like a warning than a threat, but Junhui still felt anxious and afraid. 

 

“How can she-this isn't how things work!” Junhui said, voice louder from the pain in his cheek than anything else. Wonwoo helped him sit down and somehow was able to pull the thorn from his cheek, nails lengthening and sliding under the thorn out of Junhui’s vision, yanking it out and throwing it far away from them. 

 

“Not for vampire couples,” Wonwoo said patiently. “But this is how it is for werewolves.” 

 

“Keeping people captive is normal?” Junhui demanded. 

 

“No,” Wonwoo said, pressing his own shirt up against Junhui’s face to catch the falling blood. “No, she only does it when there are mates like us. The pull is usually enough on its own.” 

 

“I don't care what she does-I can't-you’re lying, you’re going to hurt me!” Usually all of his strength, Junhui got back on his feet for nearly the dozenth time in the span of about five minutes and ran away from Wonwoo to the best of his abilities. If he could just get close enough...he could cry out for his guard and they might hear him, come save him. He used the trees to help him walk, hanging onto anything he could to keep himself standing up and moving. He could hear Wonwoo following after him, but he wasn't running after him, and Junhui was catching up speed the further he went into the woods. The more trees that blocked the moonlight from his skin, the more strength and steadiness Junhui got back, and the faster he got. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he just wanted to get far away, far away enough until he couldn't feel the urge to go back to Wonwoo and try to understand, try to talk to him. 

 

_ Your soulmate. _ A voice inside of him said, but he shook his head, it couldn't be true.  _ He’s your soulmate, and you’re his mate.  _ Junhui didn't recognize the voice, it wasn't his own or any of the other voice he had ever heard, it was serene, unworldly, commanding with a quiet power that made his bones shake and skin prickle. 

 

No, no he can't be. Wonwoo can't be his soulmate, if anyone ever found out about Wonwoo, they would kill him. Junhui stopped walking and realized that the thought crushed his soul. He hardly knew Wonwoo, he was honestly a little scared of him. But it wasn't the words from others that made him not want Wonwoo as a mate, but it was that remembering the words from others, he knew Wonwoo would go through hell if anyone ever found out about him. About them. He couldn't let that happen. He...he had to protect his soulmate. 

 

He was standing there in the forest, blood dripping down his face, making his presence known to all predators that he was weak and bleeding, he should have been even more cautious, but instead, he was making a huge ruckus, making so much noise any animal could have heard him from miles away. But he didn't think of it, even now as he stopped and wiped the blood off his cheek, thinking of Wonwoo, he didn't consider the dangers to his present self, all he thought about was the possible dangers Wonwoo could have to go through in the future. 

 

Just like him, Wonwoo was also thinking of his mate. Junhui hadn't even heard the grunt and the charging feet before he heard Wonwoo call out for him, “Jun!” And then the next thing he knew, Wonwoo, now in his massive form, jumped on the timber wolf that had been stalking Junhui for the last few minutes. The clashed together in midair as they both jumped at each other to fight, loud growls and snarls echoing in the forest opening. Junhui could do nothing but watch the fight, but it didn't matter, it was over in minutes. Junhui heard the loud crack as Wonwoo’s muzzle locked around the wolves neck and shattered the bone into pieces, blood pouring down its neck fur when Wonwoo dropped onto the ground without a care, giving the carcass one last growl out of anger. Once Wonwoo was sure the wolf was unmoving, he turned and quickly ran to Junhui, whining and jumping gently onto him to see if he was okay. He licked the slowly closing wound on Junhui’s cheek and let out one more whine before he fell back onto his four paws and changed back. 

 

“Take it back for your hunt,” Wonwoo told him, taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the ground. “They won't be able to smell me on because of its blood, you can pull it on this.” He rolled the dead wolf onto his jacket and left an end of it hanging out enough for Junhui to pull on it. 

 

“No one's ever called me that before,” Junhui found himself saying, looking at the wolf. Mother would be so proud, he thought, he knew no one expected him to bring back a predator,  _ “The prince is so fragile, he might be able to bring back a squirrel or two.” _

 

“Called you what?” Wonwoo asked him, crouching by the wolf and examining it. 

 

“Jun,” Junhui said. 

 

“Do you not like it? I’m sorry.”

 

“No...no, it's okay,” Junhui said. “I’m just not used to it yet.”

 

Wonwoo looked at him for a moment and then slowly nodded. “You should go home now, Junhui, the sun will be coming up soon.”

 

“What?” Junhui asked in confusion. “It's hardly been an hour…”

 

Wonwoo looked concerned but explained to him patiently. “Junhui we were together for most of the night. I think she messed with your head a little as well, making it difficult for you to perceive time correctly.” 

 

“Why?” Junhui aksed. “I don't...understand, any of this really.” 

 

“I know,” Wonwoo said, gentle with him as ever. “I know it's confusing, the next time we see each other, I promise I’ll try to explain everything more.” Junhui didn't say anything and after a moment or two, Wonwoo walked towards him and took him gently by the arms. 

 

“I know it’s hard for you but...please, come back to me when you can.” 

 

Junhui didn't respond, but Wonwoo decided it was best not to push him. He helped Junhui drag the wolf carcass for as long as they dared, and then Junhui turned towards him and told him to go before anyone caught his sent. He transformed and ran a few yards before he turned back and looked at Junhui. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Wonwoo turned and left for real. 

 

“I’ll come back,” Junhui said, surprising even himself. 

 

He grabbed the edge of Wonwoo’s jacket and pulled it the rest of the way home. 

 

…

 

“A wolf on your first hunt,” Chan said happily as Soonyoung carried Junhui’s “kill” in his arms. The three of them were all wearing proud smiles. Junhui hadn't thought up a story on the way back but said whatever came out of his mouth and did his best to remember it all. He cut his cheek on a branch, which caught the attention of the wolf, they fought for a long time, but eventually, Junhui got a chance to bite it at the neck and overpowered it. 

 

“Our Prince really is amazing,” Minghao said. 

 

“Your parents will be as proud of you as we are,” Soonyoung added, with a grin. 

 

Junhui tried to smile, he tried to nod, but all the way back, he kept glancing behind him, at the woods, green and swaying in the breeze, wishing he could go back soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna say lmao got ya but im p sure no one actually thought i killed off wonwoo/jun had killed wonwoo or something 
> 
> also yes i know irl wolves hunt in packs jusT LET IT SLIDE THIS TIME GHSHFHDHF
> 
> tumblr: junhuui  
> twt: lemonjunnie


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags added

The winds coming off the lake are warm, hitting his face as he crossed over the arched wooden bridge. The air his hot and murky, already humid despite that it’s only an hour or so after sunrise. About a foot before the end of the bridge he could see the thin veil of royal blue, protecting what lays on the other side of the bridge. Wonwoo stepped through the veil easily, letting out a tired sigh as he approached the house that’s been built into the side of one of the mountains. Moss grows up one side of it, veins growing up the bricks in the front, all the way up to the white paneled roof.

He approached the arched front door, pulling on the unlocked metal handle and stepping side. Mingyu looked up from the table, pausing in his chopping of bread, carrots sitting in a pot of tepid water already laying on the table a few yards away, soaking in herbs and seasonings. Mingyu picked up a spreading knife and covered the bread with a spread of cream and herbs, passing it to the pack leader as soon as he got close enough.

“How did it go?” Mingyu asked him softly, setting the now finished loaf of bread to the side and reaching for the pile of peeled potatoes. Wonwoo can still see the pile of potatoes peels on the counter, sitting in a glass bowl where it will stay until its decided what to do with it.

“They haven’t changed their ways much,” Wonwoo said, moving across the kitchen to help by putting the rest of the unused herbs and seasonings back into the cabinets, the ones that Mingyu planned on using already measured out and placed on the table.  “He was on his hunt.” Wonwoo paused just long enough to put the milk back in the icebox and soak the dirty pans in the sink before he continued. “He…things went alright, I think.”

Mingyu hummed in answer, still looking tired from his patrol a few hours before.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked softly.

Mingyu looked up from where he was putting the now chopped potatoes into a bowl of their own. “Yes?”

“Thanks for last night,” Wonwoo said softly. “I know it was my night to patrol.”

“It’s alright,” Mingyu said. “It was your one night to get to him, I couldn’t let you miss that.”

“Thank you none the less,” Wonwoo said, casting one more look around the kitchen before glancing back at Mingyu. “Get some rest after the preparations, alright? Its not as if we have to eat fresh food every day Mingyu, we’ll feel much better if you rested.”

Mingyu insisted he’ll go to bed as soon as he’s done chopping up the onions and the garlic, but Wonwoo already knew that he’ll stay up to cut and boil the beef as well, and then end up not sleeping until the stew is done. He knew it was unfair for him to probe too much though.

“Hansol is sleeping in his room and they’re in the back,” Mingyu answered without looking up when Wonwoo stepped back into the kitchen to ask. Wonwoo muttered his thanks and walked down the hallway, opening Hansol’s bedroom door. Sure enough, the young werewolf was curled up in bed, snoring softly against his pillow, his hair a messy birds nest and pink high in his cheeks from the growing heat. He closed the door quietly behind him as to not wake him up and then went towards the back of the house.

This was the part that went underneath the mouth, a room made from one of the natural caves that were at the base of the massive fortress. He knocked three times-just as always and smiled at the big brown eyes that stared up at him before a giggled escaped and the little pup went scattering across the room. Wonwoo pushed the door open and glanced around the room-nothing out of the ordinary. The same two beds, the writing desk, the drawings on wax paper pinned to a board that was nailed into the wall. A thick carpet and countless furs litter the floor, and lead to the two figures that lay hunched together between the two beds, one slightly smaller than the other.

Despite being with them for a year now, Seungcheol still didn’t leave his room in the morning until someone showed up and told him to go eat breakfast. Samuel was seated in his birthers lap, sucking on a balled-up piece of cloth, as he was still teething, another tooth or two coming in and joining the rest of them. It was nice and cold in the back, the darkness and the walls of the mountain keeping the werewolf and his child cool and saved from the burning heat outside.

“Seungcheol,” Wonwoo said, softly, smiling when Seungcheol got up to his feet, leaving Samuel’s toys on the ground on his blanket and lifting the toddler up with him in his arms. “The two of you make sure to eat, okay? Mingyu is in the kitchen.”

Seungcheol nodded and walked passed him without a word-but that was not unusual. Seungcheol hadn’t said a word since he had given birth to Samuel a little over a year ago. The first and last word they ever hear him say being his son's name when they asked him for it. They only knew Seungcheol’s name because he had written it down for them.

He heard Mingyu start to chatter away when Seungcheol came in, the only answers he received gurgles from the baby.

Now knowing that his pack was in a semi-peaceful and content state, Wonwoo dragged his exhausted body into his bedroom. The black blankets that covered his bed had been washed and pulled back for him-probably Seungcheol. He usually did housework without seeming to want any kind of thanks or reward in exchange for it. Wonwoo knew why, but he didn’t find it necessary. Seungcheol and Samuel were just as important to his pack as Mingyu and Hansol, it truly saddened him that Seungcheol did those things because he felt like he had to make up for something.

Wonwoo made a mental note to get the other werewolf a gift-and one for the kid as well. As a thank you.

…

Junhui had been quiet since the day he came back from his hunt. The wolf he brought back had been drained of all of its blood, its meat and fat were burned down and used for other purposes, its bones would be used for decoration in some project or another, and its fur would be made into a rug or a coat, depending on its size. Vampires were not a wasteful group. They were thankful for the animals that they fed from and made sure not a single thing went to waste, finding a purpose for everything. The fur coat would go to his mother, Junhui decided when he was told it was not large enough to be made into a decent area rug. Looking at any remnants of the animal made him feel sick.

He knew the wolf could have easily killed him with himself being weak and his back turned, but he felt pity for it nonetheless. Junhui had never enjoyed blood that came from a killed animal. He preferred donated blood from the cattle they kept, roaming in the far-off fields where they had plenty of room to graze and walk.

There was another thing that bothered him.

It just looked far too similar to Wonwoo. Every time he heard wolf meat, or wolf bone, or wolf fur, he felt bile threaten to rise into his throat. The fur was similar as well, he noted. The timber wolf had fur almost as black as Wonwoo’s, except there were marks of silver and gray mixed in.

Since coming home, Junhui felt like a child again. All he could think about was how he could leave the kingdom without others being suspicious of his whereabouts.

He tried to convince himself to forget about Wonwoo, forget about ever going back. But it did not work. His heart ached for his soulmate late at night, the moon staring down at him as if knowing how much agony he was in, how much he just wanted to leave the kingdom, go into the woods to be who he was meant to be with, and never come back.

But he knew that was not how things worked.

He needed to be smart about it, he needed to come up with a plan and see it through. He had to see Wonwoo again. After this time, he hoped the two of them would be able to come up with more ideas on how Junhui could come see his werewolf more often. He gave himself a week to come up with a plan. If he didn’t come up with anything half decent, he would just run off into the night and try to be back by morning, that’s all he could do, really. Do it and hope for the best. Hope that none of the guards on the roof saw him leave, hope that his personal guard didn’t smell him a follow him out into the woods. Hope that he would be able to find Wonwoo when he went out there.

These thoughts took up most of his day, and so he was quiet. Many noticed, but none questioned the prince. Soonyoung made an attempt or two, but he was always pulled back by Minghao and Chan who told him to give their Prince some space.

I miss how simple it all used to be, Junhui thought, looking at the three of them bicker. Instead of bickering over Jun and what he did, they used to bicker over games and books, Junhui wished they could still have such interesting debates like that now.

Junhui got up from the piano, closing it with a flourish and walking towards the door. Chan watched him go, and they exchanged a nod before Junhui went down the hall and entered his room. He pulled back the gauzy curtains and sighed, looking up at the moon.

_How is it that I already miss you this much?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who voted~  
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> curious cat: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


	5. Chapter 5

Junhui felt like someone had stabbed him in the guts.  
  
He had felt like this only once in his life before. When he was about fifty a herd of cows had fallen ill with a blood disease. He had dranken a jug of it the night before the blood problem was discovered and woken up with horrible pains in his stomach as the tainted blood had pumped through his body and given him horrible cramps and fatigue for a good forty eight hours until the blood was all out of his system.  
  
This was even worse than it had been back then.  
  
He walked out feeling miserable all day long, trying to pretend that he was totally fine, that he wasn't in any mysterious pain that he could not explain. For the most part, it seemed to work well. He had been quiet ever since he had gone on his hunt, he had heard a few servants talking about it, theorizing that their prince was more quiet now and less hyper because he had finally "grown up" after going on his first real hunt.  
  
Junhui really wasn't sure how or why not talking as much and being less excitable meant he had finally became an adult. He had, by vampire law, been considered an adult for a little over seventy years now. It didn't matter that a "young" was attached on before it, he was still an adult all this time.  
  
It made him a bit sad, thinking that he was seen that way by his own subjects just because he had not been acting like they wanted, expected, him to act.  
  
He was always responsible when it came to his duties, always respectful to his parents and to visitors and to his subjects. Did the way he act when he was on his own time really matter that much?  
  
Junhui went to bed that night with those thoughts in his head, the last one being that he hoped he wouldn't be in such horrible pain when he woke up.  
  
He was not. If anything, The pain had become worse.  
  
Junhui felt like someone had dug their hands into his guts and twisted them around before pouring a pan of boiling water into his stomach and letting his insides melt up into a vampire stew or something.  
  
He rolled onto his side and held his stomach in his hands, moaning from pain and shoving his face into his pillow, grabbing the hem of his blanket and pulling it over his head. He had nothing scheduled for the day, not even any lessons, so he decided that he would be staying right there in his nice, comfy bed and try and not feel like he was dying as he blocked out the noises and ignored everyone who came to his door.  
  
Chan came to his door a little after ten and Junhui insisted that he was still very tired from the day before and would be staying in bed for the day. He heard the younger pause, an obvious confusion seep through the door, but after a moment Chan assured him he would make sure he was left alone for the day and wandered away after telling Junhui he would leave blood outside his room for him in a few hours.  
  
Junhui did not feel hungry.  
  
He managed to get a few more hours of sleep, sleeping through the late morning and into the early afternoon. When he woke up for the second time that day he opens his bedroom door and picks up the partially frozen blood that Chan had left for him. He drank all of it, wondering if the cause of his pain was because he was hungry, or maybe he didn't feel hungry but his body still wanted it, he wasn't sure, but he made sure to drink it all, feeling somewhat drained of his usual energy.  
  
The blood, as he had thought, didn't do much right off the bat. He still felt sluggish and his stomach still hurt, so he dragged himself back to bed, leaving the empty glass on his dresser.  
  
He missed Wonwoo. That was the first thought he had when he woke up to the sun setting outside of his window.  
  
It didn't shock him, really. He had been missing Wonwoo since they had parted ways in the forest, but he suddenly missed him even more than usual, he felt like he needed the wolf, needed him now.  
  
It had only been a little over a week, but Junhui was growing restless in the palace, and he hadn't thought of a way to go out into the forest. Of course, he was officially an adult adult, there were no limitations on him now, at least not lawfully. Technically, he could go out into the forest all alone, as much as he wanted to, if he really wanted...  
  
...And He did want to. He wanted too so badly.  
  
Junhui was sitting at the cushioned seat before his vanity, toying with the liquids and powders of his makeup, organizing the bottles and viles of liquids and other such things. Most of them were gifts from his subjects, gifts from foreign visitors and connections, gifts from his mother and his step father and other family members as well as friends. He was given them so often that he eventually began to have a liking for them and usually wore them daily, playing with the colors and textures as he found fit.  
  
He waited until nightfall. It may have been ironic, considering the activities of vampires during the night. But eyes were off of him during the night, and it gave him the opportunity to do as he liked, as long as he was careful.  
  
Junhui had never been allowed to love the night as he was meant to. He was always made to sleep in the night and live during the day. His parents always told him that it was important for him to live in the day, to live like all the creatures in the world did, humans, fairies, witches, shifters, even werewolves, despite the vampires dislike for them.  
  
It would do no good for him to take the same path. The guards may not do anything if they saw him leave once or twice, as they wouldn't be able to see him enter the forest from the palace. But if they saw him go the same way for many nights, they would surely tell his parents and have his knights after him in just a moment.  
  
He went around the kingdom that night. He knew it would be a long journey until he reached the area that he had seen Wonwoo all those times, but he didn't want to be suspected of anything. He went through the cattle fields, silently walking through the fields, passing by the sleeping cows who did not even move when he walked by them.  
  
He ran a mile into the trees before he turned a sharp right and ran towards the mountains, they being the only landmark for him to follow. His bare feet running over the cracking leaves and soft dirt, the hems of his black trousers getting caught on twigs and other things that lay low and hanging.  
  
...  
  
Wonwoo had already turned in for the night when he smelled lemon tea and blossom flowers. At first he thought it was a figmate of his imagination, something his mind had put together because he was laying in bed all alone, thinking of his mate as he ran a hand over the empty side of the bed. The right side, near the wall, so that his mate was protected on either side even while he was sleeping.  
  
The scent got closer, and closer and then he could smell the tinge of pain and distress in the scent and he was on his feet.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hansol asked him as he walked through the kitchen, looking up from his game as Wonwoo walked past.  
  
"Lock up once I've left," Wonwoo said. "Junhui needs me."  
  
Did he know his mate needed him? That he was there for him? No. But yes. His love had come to see him, just as he had asked him to do, and his poor mate was in pain and distress on top of it. Wonwoo moved quickly as soon as the door shut, hearing the turning of the locks as Hansol followed his leaders orders to lock up tight.  
  
Wonwoo did not have to think about where to go, he let the Mother lead him to his mate, an invisible force dragging him along through the fores, keeping his feet moving.  
  
He came to a quick stop when he heard the crackle of twigs snapping and fallen leaves breaking.  
  
"Wonwoo?"  
  
Junhui appeared infront of him, hair clinging to his forehead and cheeks, eyes tired and red rimmed, soft purple shadows underneath his eyes in half moons. Wonwoo didn't know vampires could look like they were in such poor health, and reached out to hold Junhui without thinking twice about it.  
  
...  
  
Junhui didn't even hesitate to allow Wonwoo to grab onto him and hold him. The wolf tugged him to his chest and held him there, one hand on the back of his neck and one arn wrapped around his waist, fingers pressing into the bare skin of his hip, his sweatshirt having had ruffled up and leaving him exposed.  
  
The pains in his stomach had grown to a feeling of ripping and tearing, like someone was pulling out his intestines and playing with them like they were toys.  
  
All the pain left him as soon as Wonwoo held him in his arms, The wolf scent of honeysuckle and mountain air surrounding him and making his body go slack, The tension that had stuck in him all day withering away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Wonwoo asked him softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
_I am now. Because of you_.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone bc I haven't had time to be on my laptop so im sorry if the quality was not on par. 
> 
> Twt: lemonjunnie  
> Tumblr: junhuui


	6. Chapter 6

Wonwoo lead him through the woods, and Junhui did not hesitate or think twice of it not even once. Wonwoo had pulled gently at his hand after the two of them had parted, telling him that he wanted to show him something.

Vampires were not supposed to be cold, or at least that’s what Junhui was always told. But he had always felt easily chilled in the woods, something that he knew his other vampire counterparts did not experience. None of them experienced getting out of breath, feeling too hot, or hunger for anything but blood either. But Junhui often did. He also often got tired. Not as much as humans did, but not as little as vampires did either.

He, of course, never understood why that was. He was a vampire, and perfectly so. He was fast, he was beautiful, he drank blood to survive, and had all the other characteristic of a vampire! Except for his odd quirks that he did his best to hide from his family and friends, though they never did seem to notice any of it. Except for becoming tired faster than the other vampires, but he knew others in the kingdom wrote that off as their prince just being a delicate little thing.

He was panting softly underneath his breath and flushed when Wonwoo turned around in concern.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo asked him, bringing him over to a nearby fallen tree and making him sit down. Junhui looked around the dark nervously but sat as his soulmate wished him to do.

“I’m fine,” Junhui said, trying to give him a reassuring smile, though he got the feeling that it did not work. The feeling of comfort and completion that he had felt when he had first run into Wonwoo were starting to fade, and an intense awkwardness was taking place instead. It served as a stark reminder that neither of them really knew each other.

Wonwoo looked at him, still standing, and Junhui thought he looked a bit curious, though he could not think of what. “I didn’t think vampires got tired.”

“We don’t,” Junhui admired, looking down at the ground. “For the most part. I’m a bit of a disappointment of a vampire, I suppose.” Junhui realized what he had said, and immediately fumbled to try to dismiss what he had just said. “I meant just that I’m…” Junhui paused, thought of the word to use, and frowned. “Delicate.” He supplied. “I guess.”

Wonwoo was still staring at him, and Junhui felt himself flush again and had to look away once more. “I mean…” he started and then trailed off lamely.

“You don’t come off as delicate,” Wonwoo said, and Junhui found his neck snapping up and his face beaming up at the werewolf, a small smile flickering across the werewolf’s’ face, before he turned serious again, eyebrows forwarding. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. You just don’t seem that way, not to me, at least. You just seem a little different from most vampires.”

“Not as strong and stuff,” Junhui said firmly. It had been what he was told all his life, after all, and a part of him had certainly come to believe that. Junhui had always tried to comfort himself by reminding himself that one did not have to be physically strong to be King, in the case that he ever took over the throne. One just had to be emotionally strong and intelligent. That’s what mother had always insisted upon him.

“Oh, you’re plenty strong,” Wonwoo said with a surprised laugh. “You almost knocked me clean onto my back more than once, even in your weakened jelly leg state.”

“Did I?” Junhui asked, a hint of pride seeping into his voice before he defeated, certain Wonwoo was just trying to be nice.

“You did,” Wonwoo said, smiling gently down at him. That smile made what felt like a large rock lodge itself into Junhui’s throat, and he found himself swallowing thickly around the sensation. “Do you feel as if you can walk further?” Wonwoo asked, offering him a hand when he nodded. “It’s just a bit longer, and then you can rest more comfortably.”

Wonwoo did not let go of his hand as they walked the last mile or so, and Junhui found that he was thankful for that and that he did not feel as tired as he had been feeling. His feet no longer felt like they were dragging through a few feet of mud, nor did his body feel sluggish as it had when they were walking together but with their bodies apart.

Junhui was staring at the bark of black trees once moment, and then the next there was dark open air and the view of a small wooden bridge that went over the thin run of water that connected to the lake just a few yards away, the water still and quiet, shimmering bugs flying over just a few inches, the croaking of a frog, and the noises of some crickets that lived in the bushes on the edge.

Junhui turned to Wonwoo. “Where are we going?” He asked softly. As far as he could tell, there was nothing on the other side of the lake but the mountains. Did Wonwoo live up inside of them? But Wonwoo had sounded so sincere when he told him that they were close…

“You’ll see,” Wonwoo said, a playful glint in his eyes as he pulled him forward towards the small but steady bridge. Wonwoo walked on ahead, pulling Junhui along with him. He saw the werewolf’s lips moving’s, saw a flickering movement of his hand, and gasped and almost stepped back when he saw something flash, something blue, and then he came to a screeching stop when a glistening blue wall appeared just a foot or two in front of him.

“Its alright, Jun.” Wonwoo told him gently, looking back at him and not letting go of your hand. “You can walk through it.” Wonwoo made a direct empathize, clearly suggesting to Junhui that even if he could walk through the glistening blue wall, that others could not.

Junhui was nervous, and still sure he was just going to slam right into the wall, despite Wonwoo’s insistence that he would be perfectly fine, but he supposed he had to trust him, so he stepped forward, letting Wonwoo lead him, closing his eyes when he was sure he would slam right into the wall.

But he didn’t. A faint chuckle came from a few feet away and he looked around in amazement, eyes widening when he realized that the blue wall was behind him now and that he had indeed walked right through it. He turned back to see that Wonwoo was watching him with a gentle smile.

“What is-Oh! Pretty,” Junhui sighed, looking out across the rest of the bridge. Wonwoo followed his gaze and to Junhui the werewolf seemed to be quite satisfied.

“Do you like it?”

“Is that…home?” Junhui asked, walking ahead of Wonwoo a few steps towards the one-story house. It had a simple but pleasant shape of red bricks, a sturdy looking white paneled roof that was covered in vines, as much of the house seemed to be covered in plants. The front of the house was covered in a light layer of moss, and the sides covered in vines that grew upwards, small closed flowers sitting snug here and there. It was nowhere near as big as the palace, but Junhui felt a warmth looking at it that he had never gotten from looking at his home, at least not for many years.

There was a stone path from the bridge that swirled a bit and led all the way up the front steps, and large bushes that grew in front of the house in a large plant bed underneath two large bay windows that sat on either side of the front door, though Junhui could not see what rooms the windows lead to since the curtains were firmly shut. There was a porch light that was burning happy and bright at the late hour, leading one to the front door. Junhui could tell that there was more to the house that was so briefly tucked into the mountain, but it could not be seen in the darkness, and he was starting to feel chilled anyways.  

“Indeed, it is,” Wonwoo replied warmly, taking him by the arm and leading him down the path all the way to the front door, stepping up the single stone step that it took to get there. Wonwoo reached into his pocket and pulled out a large iron key, sticking it into the old-fashioned keyhole. Had Junhui blinked, he would have missed the flash of blue in the keyhole as Wonwoo turned the key.

The door pushed open and they stepped up into the darkness, Wonwoo flicking on the lights before he shut the door behind them, setting all of the locks back into place. Junhui’s eyes widened when he saw how many there were. There were so many that the last lock brushed against the floor and they ran all the way up the very top. Junhui had no idea how Wonwoo’s one key had been able to unlock all of them.

Junhui turned back around as Wonwoo moved further into the house. Junhui could see that there were in a kitchen, and quite a fine one at that. Junhui was quick to realize that the house was much bigger than it looked like from the outside. There were cabinets covering all of one wall, a large sink, and all the other necessary kitchen equipment running up the side wall, the cabinets made from a wood painted a soft grayish blue and panels of glass that allowed one to look right through them.

“Come on,” Wonwoo said softly. “You should rest.”

Junhui followed Wonwoo into a hallway, another large doorway that led to another part of the house right across from the kitchen doorway, but they did not go that way and instead walked down a short hall. There were five doors in that part of the house, two of them on the left wall and a good couple of yards away from one another, two on the right, and a door that was pressed into the back wall, far enough back that Junhui assumed it went back into the mountain.

Wonwoo took him by the hand again and lead him down the hall that was off of the main one, the halls were all quite wide and roomy, not feeling stuffy or closed off at all as Wonwoo led him to it. There were a few other doors but Wonwoo brought them to the one at the very end.

They stepped into a large bedroom, one that was almost as big as Junhui’s at home, which was truly saying something. A large bed dressed in black bedding was pressed into the corner, a black nightstand that had a clock, a vase of flowers, and a few other trinkets on it, that matched the rest of the furniture in the room.

“You can change,” Wonwoo said, opening his dresser and grabbing a few articles of clothing that he put gently into his hands. Junhui walked into the bathroom that was just across the room and changed quickly, making sure to wash his face and try to straighten out his hair even though he knew it was silly since he was just going to bed.

He tugged at the soft cotton shorts and found Wonwoo sitting at his desk, already changed himself and looking to be in deep thought. Wonwoo gave him a distracted smile and gestured for the bed, Junhui smiling nervously back at him and nodding, getting into the bed and edging towards the wall, never having had liked laying in the middle of the bed with nothing covering his back. Of course, he preferred to sleep on his right side, but the left was fine if it meant having the wall to his back, he didn’t like leaving himself empty to the room. Unless…

“Where are you going?” Junhui asked when he noticed Wonwoo heading towards the door.

Wonwoo blinked owlishly at him. “Going to sleep on the couch?”

Junhui shook his head. “No…stay.”

Wonwoo looked confused for a moment, but then he also shook his head. “No, Jun, you're a guest, you get my bed.”

“No,” Junhui said, looking down at the comforter. “I…I want you to stay. Please,” he whispered, looking up at Wonwoo shyly. “Stay.” Wonwoo hesitated and Junhui looked back down, cheeks blushing and feeling foolish as tears sprung up in his eyes. “Please,” he said and then whispered the obvious. “It hurts when you’re not with me.”

Wonwoo’s eyes softened and he nodded, crossing the room and climbing into bed with Junhui, who let out a happy nose. He curled so that he was facing the wall and reached behind him, searching for Wonwoo.

He took the offered hand and wrapped around it around himself, keeping their hands locked, mewling happily when Wonwoo pressed himself into his back.

“Stay,” he requested, just one last time, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uWU 
> 
> tumblr: lovetojun  
> twt: lemonjunnie


	7. Chapter 7

Jun woke up to silence. He was confused the moment his eyes opened and he became somewhat alert, always slower to snap to attention than other vampires. It was quite unusual for it to be this quiet, as there was always someone bustling around outside of his room, cleaning the palace halls or their voices echoing up the staircase from down below. 

 

Junhui only realized that he was not at home when he turned over and realized that he was in Wonwoo's room, that the ruffled pillowcase and still warm sheets next to him were from his werewolf. 

 

All at once, the silence comes to an end, with someone screaming comes from outside of the room. Junhui jumped up from the bed, fearful that something horrible had happened, he rushes out of the bedroom and down the hall, to see a group of werewolves staring back at him, all sitting around a well made wooden table. 

 

The werewolves stare at him, and he stared right back, suddenly feeling very out of place and frightened. Through the faces, he looked for Wonwoo, who was leaning against the counter and nursing a cup of coffee, or at least he had been until Junhui came barging in. 

 

“Um,” Junhui was able to make out. “I’m sorry, I'll just…” he trailed off, taking a step back as if to run back to the bedroom, and hide underneath the covers from the monstrous werewolves, who were not very monstrous at all, but quite handsome all around, if he was being honest. 

 

Nonetheless, he still took another step back, mumbling another apology, this one more high pitched and strained, more anxious because the werewolves were still staring at him. 

 

Before he can get very far though, a wolf with silky black hair that clutched a pup to his chest slid back his chair and rose, coming to Junhui very quickly and so suddenly that Junhui had not even begun to process it before the wolf was grabbing his hand, kissing it, and offering him the child. 

 

Junhui immediately looked to Wonwoo, beyond confused but certainly not wanting to offend the wolf, for guidance for what to do. Wonwoo nodded his head and Junhui took that to mean he should accept the pup, so he took him in his arms, holding him carefully as he sniffed at Junhui and then nuzzled his neck. 

 

“Samuel.”

 

Junhui nodded in response to the sudden voice that comes from the wolf standing before him who was keeping a watchful eye on the pup he had given him. When he looked up he was very confused, as Wonwoo and the other two were staring at the wolf as if he had just performed a fantastic magic trick right in front of them, and they were endeared, children.

 

“What is it?” Junhui asked them, concerned.

 

“Seungcheol never talks,” The taller of the other two wolves told him. “He said Sammy's name once when he gave birth to him. But never again after that or anything else for that matter.” 

 

“Alphas mate,” Seungcheol piped up suddenly, sounding quite thrilled, and then nuzzled against him in a way that he had only seen wild wolves do, and in a way that he had been told werewolves do to their pack mates. But Junhui wasn't even part of the pack! And what had Seungcheol just called him? Alphas mate? Well-...Well, now that Junhui thought of it, he supposed that wasn’t incorrect. 

 

“He’s waiting for you to accept the pup,” The smaller of the other two wolves suddenly said, walking over to stand by them. “If you don't accept the pup, then he can’t stay here.”

 

Junhui looked at the wolf with wide eyes, not understanding. What did he have to do with the baby staying here? Didn't he live here? Why did he need to accept it? But he looked around the room and he saw that they were all waiting for him to do it. 

 

“How am I supposed to do that?” Junhui asked Wonwoo softly, looking at the adorable baby who was smiling up at him as he wiggled around in his arms and pulled on a lock of his hair.

 

“Just give him a kiss, Jun,” Wonwoo said patiently. “On the forehead. It will show that you accept and acknowledge him.”

 

Junhui did as he was told, kissing the baby on the forehead, and then looking up to see Wonwoo and the other two wolves nodding approvingly at him. 

 

The carrier of the pup beamed so brightly at him it almost blinded Junhui. He took Junhuis hand in his and kissed it once more before he reached his arms out for Samuel, who Junhui gave back to him without hesitation, not wanting him to think he was trying to keep the pup from him. 

 

“Why did I have to accept the baby?” Junhui asked Wonwoo with a frown on his face when he came to him, putting a gentle hand against the small of his back.

 

“You’re Wonwoos mate,” The smaller of the two other wolves piped up again. “Which means, that, technically, you're the only one who is allowed to have pups. If anyone else in the pack wants to have children or already has them when they join the pack, then you have to accept them so they can say, or else they'll be banished or killed by the rest of us.” 

 

Junhui looked to Wonwoo, eyes blown wide in shock. 

 

“Hansol is being dramatic,” Wonwoo said when he saw the horror on his mate's face. “We would never kill the pup. That's such an old tradition, that not even our great-grandparents would have done that.” 

“But they  _ would  _ be banished,” Hansol defended as he skipped back to his seat to continue to have his meal. 

 

“You would really banish the baby?” Junhui asked Wonwoo, almost stepping away from him. 

 

“Wonwoo wouldn't be the one banishing the pup,” The tall wolf said as he stirred something on the stove. “ _ You  _ would. Wonwoo has nothing to do with your decision, he just carries out the action once you've decided on what to do.” 

 

“But…” Junhui squeaked out, feeling even more confused than he already was before. “But Wonwoo is the alpha, isn't he? He's the leader of the pack, right?”

 

“Yes, and yes,” Hansol said as he watched Seungcheol wrestle a spoonful of mashed apples into Samuels' mouth. “Wonwoo is the leader, and also the alpha. But you're his mate, so you're just as important to the pack. In some ways, you're even more important than he is.”

 

Junhui looked to Wonwoo again and then looked away, a hand coming up to rest on his forehead, eyes flickering about. He felt so confused and out of place, nothing Hansol was saying was making sense to him, even though he was trying his best to understand, he wasn't really getting it. It was all so different from vampires, in many ways, and it was just hard to process because it was all coming at him at once. 

 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui did not mean for it to come out as a whimper, but it did. He clutched onto Wonwoos hand when he found it, holding on tightly. Wonwoo pulled him to him and held him to his chest, shushing him gently as he insisted that it was all okay. 

 

He pulled Junhui back to his room, where he put out another fresh outfit and told him to change and clean up because they were going to go out. Junhui felt horrible about it, but a part of him was so relieved he almost tripped over himself going to get ready. Wonwoo waited until Junhui was out of the shower and then left the room, telling him to wait for him there before he left.

 

In the kitchen, he quietly finished his coffee and then put together a breakfast for Junhui, and then a lunch for the both of them. He packed regular food, as well as a jar of deer blood, as Mingyu had begun to harvest the blood of their kills for Junhui to have, when and if he came to them. There was a whole shelf in their fridge for blood, and their ice box was full of it as well. 

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, turning his head long enough to acknowledge the tall werewolves attention. “Hold down the fort, Junhui needs some time away from all of this, to process.”

 

All of the other werewolves, even Seungcheol, nod in understanding, letting out hums of sympathy, and then Wonwoo went to go and fetch Junhui, bringing him out through the back entrance and holding his hand until they got around the house and then over the bridge. 

 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui said after a  couple of minutes of them walking through the trees. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” Wonwoo asked, looking at the ground as he seemed to be following some sort of trail that Junhui could not see 

 

“If I was rude,” Junhui said. “Or disrespectful. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be.”

 

Wonwoo paused in his walking and looked at him, shocked. “Junhui,” he said, reaching out and taking his hand in his. “You weren't either of those things. All of us understand that this is new for you and that it's overwhelming.”

 

Junhui nodded, but he was not so sure. But he let Wonwoo keep on steering them to some place in the woods, thought when Junhui asked where they were going, he just smiled and said that it was a surprise that he had been wanting to show to Junhui since they were both young.

 

When they are quite far into the woods, everything changed suddenly. Junhui did not know why, but the air did not feel right, nor did anything else. He was frightened but he did not know why. He looked to Wonwoo, who had frozen, and the word that left his mouth made Junhui go colder than he already was.

 

“Hunters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO we're finding out a bit more about werewolves now
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


	8. Chapter 8

Junhui got the breath knocked out of him in the next moment, Wonwoo grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back so that he was against Wonwoo's chest, one of Wonwoos hands sliding over his mouth, keeping him quiet.

 

He need not do it, since Junhui didn't dare to so much as make a peep. Eyes blown wide, he looked through the trees, but he couldn't see any sign of hunters, and when he strained his ears, he could need hear them either, how did Wonwoo even know there were any?

 

It's then that he heard loud sniffing sounds, and he turned his head ever so slightly, eyes looking to the side as much as he could get them, and only then did he catch a glimpse of Wonwoo’s face turned upwards ever so slightly, taking in deep breaths. 

 

How did he know them just by smell? Did they all smell the same or something? He doesn't know, he's never smelled any hunters before. He hadn't seen any either, or heard them, he didn't know anything about them really, just a lot of facts and statistics about their hunts, as well as some legends that children shared amongst one another. 

 

But wasnt that so expected of him? He was the prince, after all, and he was barely allowed to leave the castle, let alone go out into the woods all by himself. His guards had seen hunters though, they told him that they had, but when he had asked to hear about them, their faces had darkened and Minghao had bruised up his arm he had tugged him back into the hall for his piano lessons. 

 

Junhui felt himself being turned around, back towards the woods, and he would have screamed from the shock of being pulled out of his deep thoughts, if it wasn't for the look that Wonwoo gave him that kept him completely silent, breath not even daring to speed up. 

 

With a look like this, no one would ever dare to question whether or not he was the alpha. 

 

Wonwoo looked at him, eyes settling after a moment, eyes serious and searching the depths of Junhuis eyes to see if he was stable enough, if he wasn't too scared. He seemed to find what he had been looking for, because he nods to himself, and he says, 

 

“Jun, I need you to run,” 

 

Junhui felt his heart barrel down into the deepest cavern of his stomach.

 

“W-what?” Junhui got out, voice trembling but his volume leveled, not too bad for the panic that he felt in at the moment. 

 

“Do you know the way that we came? Do you know how to get home from here? Back to the pack?” 

 

Wonwoo didn't have to specify what home was, the imagine of the charming house by the mountain had been the first thing to come to his mind when Wonwoo had uttered the word, home. 

 

Well, actually, it was the second thing, the first had been-

 

“I t-think so,” Junhui told him, looking behind his shoulders nervously. “I mean...yes, I can, I know the way.” 

 

“Perfect, that's good, Junnie, very good,” Wonwoo said, massaging shoulders and keeping Junhuis gaze locked with his own. “I need you to go now, okay? I need you to run, as fast as you can, all the way back home, just like you remember. Tell Mingyu and Hansol the way that we went, they'll know where I am.”

 

“No...N-No,” Junhui said, tears welling up in his eyes, chest contracting painfully as he begins to realize what Wonwoo wants him to do. 

 

“Yes, Jun, I need you to go home. Tell Hansol and Mingyu I need them, stay with Seungcheol and the baby, please.” 

 

“N-No...I can’t, I won't leave you here,” Junhui said, already clinging onto Wonwoo’s arm, fingers tight and unforgiving. 

 

“I’m too scared, don't make me go,” Junhui whimpered, grabbing for him as Wonwoo gently pushed him off and away. It wasn't the hunters that he was afraid of, he could outrun hunters, even though he was slow for a vampire, they barely ever caught vampires, but their killing rate for werewolves...it was much higher. 

 

“Jun, please, I need you.” Wonwoo said, grabbing him by the shoulders and bringing him back to him, just for a moment. “The pack isn't only mine now, you are their second leader, we’re a team, you and I, I need you.”

 

I need you to leave me, that was what Wonwoo was saying.

 

You need me to let you die? Was what Junhui wanted to ask, but he didn't. How could he say to Wonwoo, who was sacrificing himself so bravely? There was no guarantee that the rest of the pack would get here in time, there was no telling how many hunter that there were. 

 

No, you’re wasting time, distracting him, a part of him whispers, you're lowering his chances of survival, he’ll die protecting you. 

 

Junhui takes careful steps back, Wonwoo's hands slipping slowly down his arms as he gets further and further, until they are down by his sides. Junhui stayed long enough to watch Wonwoo’s body start to shake, the first signs of transformation start, and then he turned, running as fast as he could the way that they had come.

 

There was no time for error, Junhui did not think as he ran, the tears freezing on his face he was running so fast, if he stopped and thought, he would mess up and go the wrong way, 

 

Where is home?

 

No, that the wrong way to think, his feet almost dragged on the ground and brought him to a sudden halt, but he made himself go on, it was what he had to do, what he had to do, what Wonwoo told him to do…

 

Where is the house?

 

That was a much better question, it got him there faster, he could almost hear it now, the flow of the stream that rushed below their bridge, the crackling sound of the hearth in the living room, the sound of Samuel whimpering and putting up a fuss as Seungcheol tried to feed him in the back room, he could hear it, he could hear it,

 

And he could hear it, because he was already running through the blue barrier, crossing the wooden bridge, running up to the front door, throwing it open even though it was locked, the locks flying off the door and the wall, still so many that he couldn't count them all, snapped and broken and flying in pieces all over the room as if they were little pieces of shiny tinfoil. 

 

How long had it taken for the two of them to walk all the way out there? And they hadn't even reached their destination yet and it had taken them close to an hour. How long had it taken him to run all the way back to the house? It had felt like minutes, ten minutes at the most, but what if it hadn't been ten minutes? What if it had been more? What if Wonwoo...What if he-

 

No! He couldn't think such things!

 

He had to get-he had to get- where were they? 

 

Junhuis eyes focus enough to see Mingyu still in the kitchen, already preparing for lunch, Hansol running into the room when he heard all of the noise, and Junhui cant help himself, cant control it, he grabbed both of them so hard they both screamed and started to push them both out the door. 

 

“Wonwoo, hunters, he was taking me somewhere, there were willow trees, we walked on stones through tall grass at one point-”

 

And just like that, they are off, and Junhui could finally feel his body again, slamming the door shut, sliding down it, not minding the sharp broken locks that dig into his back, make him bleed, he dropped to the floor and brought his knees up, hugging them because he needed to hug something. 

 

It took him a moment to hear the crying coming from the back room, but eventually, he did, and he brought himself up to his feet and walked down the hall, knocking twice before he opened Seungcheol’s bedroom door. 

 

Seungcheol was on the floor, cradling his son and rocking him back and forth, even as he shrieked at the top of his lungs and batted at Seungcheol with tiny little fists. Junhui couldn't imagine that the hits hurt very much, rather, it looked to him that the child crying hurt Seungcheol more than anything else. 

 

Seungcheol looked up as he entered, eyes wide and questioning, finally getting up from the bed of furs he had been in and coming over to Junhui, offering the child to Junhui for a moment. 

 

Junhui took him, the baby not settling much, but it gave Seungcheol enough time to dress properly and tidy up the mess a bit, coming back over with a clean pacifier for the small cub who was still wailing. 

 

Junhui gave the baby back, and just in time, because almost as soon as Samuel was back in Seungcheol’s arm, pacifier quieting him, Junhui felt a horrible pain go through his shoulder and he screamed. 

 

Seungcheol comes to his side at once, frantically looking him over, wincing at the cuts all over his back from the locks, but wearing a confused expression as he looked over Junhuis shoulder, not able to find any signs of injury. 

 

They came to the realization as one,

 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui gasped, getting back up to his feet, Seungcheol nodding and following him back down the hall.

 

“No,” Junhui said when Seungcheol tries to follow him out of the house. “You and Sammy stay here, don't leave the house, try and barricade the door until we get back, and don't open it for anyone else!” 

 

Not that he thought anyone could actually make it through the barrier, but just in case. There was a reason why Wonwoo had all of those extra locks on the door after all. When he was moving around the house earlier he realized that the windows, bedroom doors, and even bathroom and closet door had just as many locks on them. 

 

Junhui stayed long enough to make sure Seungcheol shut the door and started putting a few kitchen chairs in front of the door, and then he ran, praying to the moon that Seungcheol and the cub would be safe, and that Wonwoo would be okay until he could get to him. 

 

It was his fault really, he wasn't paying attention.

 

He didn't know where they had ended up, and had figured that he would be safe so close to the house, that it would take him much longer to get to his wolves, and the hunters. He knew Wonwoo enough that he knew he would try and lead the hunters further away from the house, even if it would make it harder on himself, and never thought that one of them would be so close. 

 

He doesnt stumble on them immediately, of course.

 

He's about halfway there, having run for the last five minutes or so, when he smells something, and wonders if this is what Wonwoo had smelled the whole time, and it made his spine tingle like there were fireflies running down it. 

 

He stopped in his tracks, a dumb thing to do, now that he looked back on it, he shouldn't have stopped, he should have kept on running, it was harder to hit a moving target, and he should have known that no hunter, no matter how good, would be able to keep up with him when he was running as fast as he could. 

 

He didn't stop for very long, he really didn't, the shock made him freeze for just a few seconds, eyes flickering along the trees, trying to find any movement, but then he had remembered the danger, remembered that Wonwoo needed him, but it had been enough time. 

 

He got hit square in the shoulder, the right one, the opposite of the shoulder that had been hurting before, and he let out a pained, blood curdling scream as an arrow goes into his shoulder, getting stuck halfway through as he slammed into the ground on his front. 

 

Junhui laid on the ground crying, supporting himself on his one good arm, before he comes back to himself and turned over, sitting up just in time to see the figure, dressed all in white, jump down from a nearby tree and coming towards him, bow raised and another arrow at the ready. 

 

This was it, this was the end, there was no way that he would get up in time, the arrow was pure oak wood, and he could already feel it running through his blood, poisoning his body, making him slow, weak, and easy to kill, even though the arrow would do him in anyways. If he had someone to help him take it out, he would make it, shoulders weren't too bad, but there was no one, just him and the hunter, the hunter that was so close to him, short and small boned, black hair and a emotionless face, closing in on him, bringing his arrow back, pointing at his back, an-

 

“Seungcheol, no!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wELL UH   
> yeah  
> DJJSHDFHHF   
> a mess

**Author's Note:**

> the rest of the story will be told when they're older, its only in this chapter that theyre kids 
> 
> let me know what you thought and if i should continue i guess? i cant believe im starting another story smh idk i just had to finally start on this fic i guess 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


End file.
